headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Alaska
| continuity = | image = | aliases = State of Alaska; The Last Frontier | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = Earth | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Anchorage; Barrow | 1st = }} Alaska is the largest state in the United States by area. It is situated in the northwest extremity of the North American continent, with Canada to the east, the Arctic Ocean to the north, and the Pacific Ocean to the west and south, with Russia further west across the Bering Strait. It's capital city is Juneau. Fiction Alaska was the primary setting of the "Cold Fusion" episode of the 2002-2003 relaunch of The Twilight Zone. In the episode, a military scientist named Doctor Paul Thorson is sent to Alaska after losing contact with the other scientists stationed at a research outpost. In the Star Trek franchise, Alaska is the birth place of William T. Riker, future commander of the starship [[USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D|USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D]] and later Captain of the USS Titan. Riker was born in the town of Valdez in the year 2335. In the year 2379, Riker married his longtime colleague, Counselor Deanna Troi. The first half of their wedding ceremony was held in Alaska. Points of Interest ; Barrow: Barrow is a town located in the U.S. state of Alaska and is the principal setting of the 30 Days of Night franchise. It is said to be the northernmost town in America, consisting of three-hundred miles of roadless, snowswept wilderness. During the winter season, Barrow exists for thirty days without any sunlight at all, making it the perfect haven for nocturnal creatures such as vampires. In the early 2000s, a clan of vampires flocked to Barrow to enjoy the advantages of being able to feed without fear of burning up in the rising sun. A small group of towns folk rallied together to survive the vampires' hunting party, led by Sheriff Eben Oleson. Films that take place in * 30 Days of Night * Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home (1986) (briefly glimpsed) TV shows that take place in * The Twilight Zone :* "Cold Fusion" Comics that take place in * 30 Days of Night Vol 1 * 30 Days of Night Vol 2 * 30 Days of Night: Return to Barrow Vol 1 Characters from Notes * On the 2005 Doctor Who revival series, there was a space vessel called the [[Starliner Alaska|Starliner Alaska]], which crash-landed on the Dalek Asylum planet. Oswin Oswald was the last surviving member of this crew, but died approximately one year later when the planet was destroyed. Doctor Who: Asylum of the Daleks Appearances * 30 Days of Night * 30 Days of Night 1 * 30 Days of Night 2 * 30 Days of Night 3 * 30 Days of Night: Return to Barrow 1 * 30 Days of Night: Return to Barrow 2 * 30 Days of Night: Return to Barrow 3 * 30 Days of Night: Return to Barrow 4 * 30 Days of Night: Return to Barrow 5 * 30 Days of Night: Return to Barrow 6 * Dark Days 1 External Links * at Wikipedia * Alaska at the Horror House References ---- Category:Alaska